Resentment
by florezita writer
Summary: They are stuck in a living hell. Bella will do anything in order to release her young brother and give him freedom. They had suffered a lot, but Emmet might find happiness in the end, and that is the most important for her.


**A/N: OK PEOPLE.. well i know.. im from mexico.. i know i suck at writing this but is just an idea that came in my mind.. i was mad at the world and so i wrote this.. i dont hope youll like.. but at least enjoy it..**

**this is a one shot.. i dont suspect to continue this.. at least not for now.. even though that i have a full story planned in mind of this.. i certainly dont have the patience to write fully.. so if anyone want to take this ant make a full story.. please just take it and do whatever you can do with this.. i think it has some pottencial.. **

**well.. so.. right now i will let you be.. ok.?**

**ameli..**

**Disclaimer: the Characters belong to the original author.. the plot is mine. **

Everyone has a shit of a family, wether they acknowledge it or not. Resentment is everywhere around us. I know about it. There's no such thing as a perfect family, the perfect parents with their beautiful daughters and their handsome sons. Every person in this fucking world is full of fucking shit.

They can act as if life is good. As if they are great people around us. As if the good action can count something against the piece of shit everyone else does. All of it is bullshit. They can appear good people, but in the inside they are like everyone.

There's two kind of people. The ones that know that they are a piece of shit. And the ones that pretend they're good, when they're really a piece of shit. Everyone is a piece of shit. And I am the biggest piece of shit that ever exists. Ha. As if that would be such a wonderful thing.

They abandon me. Like everyone did. All I have left is me, myself and I. I am a one person, always been, always will. The mother figure of mine got tired of me and then the father figure refuses to acknowledge that I even exist. I've always been on my own.

But now, I've got Em with me. And I can no longer be living in this piece of crap they call home. I gotta go and make a life for my brother, because I know I can no longer have a life for me, I never had. He deserves this, this is his chance. He can be a good person. A truly good one. And it would be a beautiful sight to see him shine, truly shine, because he has a sparkle of his own, and he can make a better world with just his smile. He can make it better.

"Bells….Bells…we can't leave right now, they might see us on their way back" he whispered loudly enough for me to hear him. But I knew with all my heart that this was our chance. We can't procrastinate this anymore, we gotta escape. I need to get Emmet safe.

"We won't have any other chance Emmy, please just help me and keep quiet, if they discover us run… No Em, run with all your heart and might… ok? I need you to be safe, you are my world. All we need to do is go into the forest, ok?.. Alice said there would be a path we can follow, it may be mark very subtle in the trees you gotta have your eyes wide open and be alert.. please." I almost beg him. "Ok Em.. this is it" I told him with a new force in my voice as if it was almost.. hope "Would you like to say something for this hell of life as a good bye??"

"Well, Bellsy.. screw all the people around here!" he said to me while he was trying to keep his voice down.

"Hell yeah Emmet!... ok now focus.. on the count of three, we need to cross the whole yard to get into the forest, there might be a guard or two, promise with your life that you will not stop until you get far into the forest, ok emmy?? I plead him with my eyes. I need to him to realize that he was the most important person right now, he was the reason I was trying to get out.

"Bella don't make me promise that.. I can't promise you that, I won't leave you behind you, if you can't make it I won't abandon you.. so please in the name of all of there's holy try not to stumble and fall" he said with renew force. I sighed.

"right Em..get ready.. On one… two… three"

The lights almost caught us, but we run faster than any other time and we were able to arrive to the forest with no one who can be on our track, at least for a few hours, but I hope we would be safe by that.

Emmet was having trouble with the bags, we only brought the basic clothes, we didn't have many, but still the less we brought the faster we would run. He was big, even though he was only fifteen years old he was really tall, or perhaps it was my point of view since I was very petite. And he was strong. When people see him for the first time they get scare, and he didn't appear fifteen, wich of course was a blessing and a curse. His body was fully developed, and he got big muscles for all the hard work they made him did. Some of the "ladies" eyed him as though he was a piece of meat, and sometimes they made me feel nauseous. Sometimes they get him for themselves all night, and he was only a child. He never talked to me about it, but I know what happened behind those closed doors, those bitches took his innocence away, and I hated them with all my being, I couldn't do anything to protect him. They did it to me as well.. when I was thirteen. The three men surely enjoyed to beat me up, they ripped me apart in two, while one was fucking my mouth, the other was fucking my pussy, and the last one was fucking me behind.

They thought I was enjoying it, those sick motherfuckers make my body react in ways that make me sick. I tried to bit them, kick them, they didn't stop. They broke me, and I will never forgive myself for reaching an orgasm that night, I didn't enjoy it, I cried all the way and they didn't stop. I just hope it wasn't like that for Emmet. The night they took him, it was the first time I let myself believe in God again, I prayed all night that night, for him to be safe, for he to be stronger than I was, for he to be free.

"Come on Em, hand me my bags, let's get the hell out of here"I said to him.

And so the journey begins.

We have been walking for a good 9 hours, but we couldn't get ourselves to let our bodies have a break. The path we were following was taking a lot more than I originally thought. Alice said they would help us, they would provide us with shelter, food and money and then they would drive us to the Cullen's. They were the epitome of perfection, and that shit was actually true, none of that bullshit every rich people seemed to have. They were kind people, you can see that in their eyes. Every one of them have piercing blue, gray or green eyes, you could actually see their soul when you look at them. Suddenly we heard noises on our left. Shit! Those motherfuckers had kept a fast step and they were able to get us, but they didn't expect for us to fight. In my side Emmet was frozen in his place and glaring right in front of us. Double shit! They were able to surround us and we didn't notice. I was tired, there was no way in hell I would make it alive, but I'll be damn if I wasn't going to get free my baby brother, even if I just four years ahead of him, he was my baby brother and I would always protect him, or at least try to.

I was mere mili seconds to just run against the person in front of us, when I found myself mesmerized by her beauty. She couldn't be older than me, she might as hell be like 14 or something and she was breathtaking. I have never seen her before, and I really didn't know if that fact was good or bad. Perhaps she was hidden in the camp, she might be the daughter of the chief that make appearance in the world, but that wasn't enough excuse for her to be right here, right now with us. And the sight of her face was trembling, as though she was.. scare. I turned to see Emmet relax his posture and his glare soften.

And then out of nothing Alice appear to my left, and I just left a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Holy shit Alice! I was going to attack her! What the hell!" I started to whisper/yell at her.

"Calm down Bella.. Jesus Christ woman we have been following you guys for at least 4 hours and just now both of you started to relax a little and slow down a little bit!!" She yelled at me. It was kind of infuriating to know we were been followed and we didn't notice, but at least we were making a good pace so we were hard to catch. She started to calm her breathings and regain her posture and once she was calm enough she start pacing back and forth in a straight line and gesture with her arms. "Damn it Bella, I thought we were going to lose you both, and I was starting to depress, fortunately Rosalie here can keep her mind focus and we track you down. Jasper was going crazy with worry, we didn't know if you were following all the way to the car or what you were going to do! Thank God you are both ok.. Wait are you ok??" she asked and stop full of concern.

I sighed and answered her. "yes Alice, than you. Why are you here Rosalie, are you part of the trip?" I asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and glaze at Emmet who has kept his stare at her, I truly believe he hasn't even realized Alice was here as well. He snapped out of his sucumber and a big smile make his way across his face. And that was it. His life could be better just if he kept smiling like he was smiling right now. Rosalie made it for him. I turned to face Alice once again with a smile of my own and she has a grin in her face and I beamed at her.

"Yes Alice, we are fine.. but life is about to get better" I stole a last glance between Emmet and Rosalie. Both were young, and I didn't know if she was broken like me, but Emmet can help her heal, she was , she was young, both of them were. I was wasted. All the pressure that had been with me for several years disappeared in one second. My life was complete now, I sighed in contentment falling backwards and I said hello to my end. Everything went black.


End file.
